


Those Who Stand Out

by Reila_Flowers



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB, Hyde (Musician) RPF, L'Arc~en~Ciel, Malice Mizer, VAMPS (Japan Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: Hyde had his life planned out in his head and he was determined to make that dream become a reality. A master of fitting in, he had risen to popularity and was quite practised in the art of keeping those around him happy. Everyone was going perfectly, until the day the strange boy moved to town and challenged what Hyde believed.
Relationships: Gackt/Hyde (L'arc~en~Ciel | VAMPS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VK Yaoi 2020 Challenges





	Those Who Stand Out

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning: This story contains sex between two teenagers of high school age. (The youngest being 16).*
> 
> This story was written for the Dreamwidth VKYaoi community on Dreamwidth. Details in regards to the challenge can be found here: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/151876.html.   
> I have used this tweet of Gackt's as insperation: https://twitter.com/GACKT/status/1267697784532004864

It had been a nice day. The sun had been shining but not overly hot and even though the heat of the afternoon was beginning to die down, he didn’t feel like he needed to put on a jacket. Besides him his classmate Megumi was as stunning as ever, in a red sundress and matching low heeled shoes that gave her a look of class, whilst still been practical for their day in the park with their friends. She lived close enough to Hyde that it had been no big deal to offer to walk her home. There was no need to talk, as they were comfortable in silence around each other. It gave Hyde’s mind chance to wander but any thoughts that he may have had were swept aside when he saw the boy sitting on the grass. The stranger looked around sixteen, or at very least, younger than Hyde who was in his final year of high school, and had hair dyed a flattering shade of chestnut brown. He was beautiful, Hyde thought, though beautiful was not an adjective he usually used for a man. Megumi was the kind of person he’d think of if somebody asked him to describe somebody as beautiful but this stranger was very much as beautiful as she was.

“You’d think he’d be too old for that t-shirt.” Megumi remarked, a comment to which Hyde found himself agreeing to. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a design from the Gundam anime, of which he knew very little off himself. It made him look more youthful than his features suggested him to be. As they passed, they could hear that the conversation he was having over the phone was about a piano competition that he was thinking about entering. He sounded confident that he would win and the cockiness didn’t fit well with Hyde. Even if it was true, should he really be bragging about it?

As they passed the boy caught Hyde’s gaze and they shared an awkward smile before Hyde turned his attention back on Megumi and asked her a meaningless question that he didn’t really care about. The stranger unsettled him and he wasn’t entirely sure why that would be. He hadn’t done anything unusual. It certainly wasn’t a crime to sit on the grass whilst chatting with a friend over the phone. It wasn’t wrong to wear an anime t-shirt and the boy hadn’t acted aggressive in any way.

“Thank you for walking me home.” Megumi said. She placed a kiss on Hyde’s cheek before giving him a dazzling smile and heading inside. Hyde waited for her to shut the door before he turned to head home himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the beautiful boy from before exiting the park and did his best not to stare. He’d always had a vague idea that he might be attracted to both genders but this was the first time he had developed such feelings towards another male. That was what this was, wasn’t it? But a crush was just that, he’d had them before and would have them again. He might like both genders but he certainly wasn’t going to act on that. The future he wanted was already laid out in his mind and rocking the boat by dating men would ruin everything.

There was no harm in looking, he rationalised as he glanced across the road and caught the boy watching him. Instead of looking away, the boy was crossing the road to join him. Not sure how to react, Hyde stood still like a deer in the headlights before silently cursing himself for this foolish behaviour. This was a boy coming to say hello, or maybe he just wanted to know the time. Even thought he had a phone and could have easily seen the time for himself.

“Hi, I’m Gackt,” The boy said with a grin that charmed Hyde all over again. “I caught you looking at me, you know.”

“Only because it’s a small town and I haven’t see you before. You don’t go to the high school?”

“I do, or will. My family moved here a couple of days ago so I’ll be starting on Monday,” Gackt explained. “And that would explain the looks in the park, maybe, but not the looks you were giving me now. I think you may just have a crush on me!”

“I think you’re delusional. We’re both boys, if you hadn’t missed that.” Hyde said defensively. He’d been caught out and he was sure they both knew it but he had a reputation to keep up. He’d do nothing to ruin the dream. He would graduate school, go to a good university and study to be a doctor. There he may just meet the woman he would one day marry. Having crushes on boys in anime t-shirts didn’t fit into that plan at all. Though he had to admit, up close Gackt was quickly becoming irresistible. He began walking again but without being invited to, Gackt walked right by his side.

“Boys can like boys you know,” Gackt commented. “I think you know that well enough.”

“You have quite the ego, don’t you?” Hyde said. “I heard you boasting about winning that piano competition you’re entering and now you think I might possible like you?”

“Well you haven’t denied it,” Gackt responded. “And in the absence of a denial, I’ll take your answer as a solid yes. You like me… What’s your name again?”

“Hyde.” Hyde gave in. If Gackt was going to be attending his school, he’d learn the name quickly enough.

“I’ll be sure to remember it,” Gackt promised, of that Hyde was certain he would. “Well as you won’t talk about your feelings, which are mirrored by my own, why don’t you tell me about the school?”

“It’s just your typical high school,” Hyde answered with a shrug. Had Gackt just confessed to liking him? He felt a rush of pleasure that he quickly chose to ignore. It didn’t matter if Gackt liked him, he wasn’t thinking of dating him at all. Quite the opposite in fact. “What do you want to know?”

“Any teachers I should watch out for?” Gackt asked. It was a reasonable question that Hyde found himself quite willing to answer. As they walked, he began to tell Gackt all about the school he would be joining, quite comfortable in this role as he has shown more than a few students around during his time in the school. As student president, he had risen right to the top of the student population and was quite proud of his accomplishments. He was shorter than most boys his age and had always felt that left him with something to prove.

“Well this is my home,” Hyde said, as they reached a moderately sized house that was approaching the most affluent part of town but not quite there yet. “I’m hoping you live close and haven’t just followed me on purpose?”

“Oh no I wasn’t following you entirely on purpose,” Gackt said, “My home is just a couple more minutes that way.” He gestured towards a side street that Hyde knew had several more houses about the same size of his own. They were of equal social footing them, not that it mattered. Nothing about Gackt mattered. He was just a boy, two years younger than himself, who had moved into the neighbourhood. Once he started school, he would no longer be interested in him. He’d make his own friends, perhaps with some other kid who liked the Gundam anime.

“Well take care,” Hyde said as he headed up his drive. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. “You’re following me?”

“Yes,” Gackt answered. “My parents are out and I forgot my house key. Can’t I at least have a glass of water while I wait for my Dad to get back from work?”

“I guess.” Hyde said, half convinced that Gackt was lying to him. Perhaps he was just lonely? It must be hard moving to a new town. As they entered, Gackt politely took of his shoes and placed them neatly to one side as Hyde kicked off his own. Despite his lack of understanding of personal space, Gackt seemed to know how to behave well enough and Hyde decided it wasn’t so bad that he had let him into his home. They headed to the kitchen, where Hyde got them both a glass of orange juice and they both took a seat by the island counter.

To be fair to Gackt, he did seem to be thirsty as he finished half the drink without even taking a breath. Perhaps he really had become locked out of his own home? Though there was a water fountain in the park and surely Gackt had money on him?

“Well, now we’re alone I can finally ask you the burning question; What are you going to do about your feelings towards me?” Gackt asked. He wasn’t joking, he actually believed this was something serious to consider.

“What feelings?” Hyde said, continuing his approach of denial. It should have worked but suddenly Gackt was kissing him and all sense of reason escaped him.

“Those feelings.” Gackt said. It was undeniable now. He couldn’t pretend to have been unaffected by that kiss.

“Are you taking advantage of me, knowing we’re in here alone?” Hyde demanded. “First you stalk me home, then you practically invite yourself in and now you’re kissing me!”

“First, I didn’t know we were here alone,” Gackt responded. Again, perhaps he was telling the truth, perhaps not, Hyde couldn’t tell. “Second, I didn’t follow you home. You led me here as you quite helpfully gave me advise for my first day at school. I was under the impression that you were being friendly. Was that a lie?”

“No, I was being friendly.” Hyde relented. In truth he hadn’t minded that Gackt had walked home with him.

“Third, you wanted that kiss!” Gackt finished with a triumphant smile

“Did not!” Hyde declared but then Gackt was kissing him all over again and he couldn’t help but respond.

“And you wanted that one too.” Gackt finished.

“Liar.” Hyde retorted. This time he was ready for Gackt’s lips on his but he didn’t pull away. Quite the opposite, he placed his hand on the back of Gackt’s head to keep him close. Perhaps his plan could be altered slightly. A few kisses shouldn’t ruin things, not if they weren’t found out.

“Nobody can know.” He found himself practically begging, as the other’s mouth moved down onto his neck.

“I won’t force you to come out of the closet.” Gackt promised and Hyde believed him. This time he had no reason to suspect that the other was telling him anything but the truth. They kissed again and Gackt slipped off his seat to move closer to him. Hyde’s legs parted as Gackt came close and soon their crotches were pressed together as Gackt grinded against him. It was far more intimate than anything Hyde had done before but instead of backing away, he moved one ankle over the other so that Gackt was trapped between his legs in this intimate position.

“I will never forgive you if you tell,” Hyde warned. “Not that anybody would believe you.”

“Of course not, who would believe the new kid?” Gackt asked. His hands were resting against Hyde’s ass now, a comforting presence.

“Exactly.” Hyde said, kissing Gackt without any restraint. He’d been good so long. Ignoring any crush he had, so sure that starting a relationship in high school would distract him from his goals. He been to school dances with girls of course, but he had avoided the ones he truly liked over those who made good company. The kiss Megumi had given him earlier was perhaps the most intimate he had ever gotten. Everything about this encounter with Gackt was new and foreign but he knew exactly what the feeling in his jeans meant. He was becoming aroused and he could feel that Gackt was already ahead off him in this regard.

He barely knew this man, he realised with some concern but his body didn’t seem to care what he was thinking. His body knew it wanted this man and, in the moment, Hyde knew he couldn’t stop this. The pleasure was growing so quickly, threatening to overwhelm him until all he could think about was his desperate need. He came with a shudder, clinging to Gackt with just a touch of horror over what he had just done. His orgasm spoke of his inexperience, for he hadn’t had it in him to hold on.

A phone ringing broke him away from the moment and with a sigh Gackt answered it. It gave Hyde time to collect himself and recover from what he was already beginning to think of as a mistake.

“I need to go home.” Gackt said, rather apologetically. Hyde could only nod and with one last kiss, Gackt was seeing himself out.

“The new kid looks lost.” Tetsu remarked, as Hyde was shutting his locker. Without looking, Hyde knew exactly who his friend would be referring to and despite his desire to avoid him, Hyde knew that it wouldn’t be possible. Not in a school this small.

“He’ll be ok.” Hyde said, as Gackt was studying a map and looking around. Why was nobody in his class helping him? It seemed rather cruel the way the other students were avoiding him. “Or perhaps not.”

“Go on, we both know you’ll be helping him out.” Tetsu encouraged. It was true, Hyde had always helped out another student in need and as student president he couldn’t avoid this even if he wanted to.

“I’ll see you in class. If I’m late will you let sensei know why?” Hyde requested. Nervously he approached Gackt, who gave him such a dazzling smile that he forgot all about why he was trying to avoid him.

“Couldn’t resist me?” Gackt teased.

“You looked lost.” Hyde said, ignoring the remark. He glanced at Gackt’s schedule and could see the problem. “You’re in the wrong building?”

“How can I be in the wrong building? There’s only one.” Gackt commented.

“They built a separate science block last year,” Hyde explained. “You’ve been given an older map. It’s…. I think I’ll have to show you actually. You need to leave through this building and follow a path around the side of the building. It’s hard to explain.”

“Thank you.” Gackt said. He seemed more humble today, just another student lost on his first day of school.

“Didn’t you get assigned somebody in your class to show you around?” Hyde asked as they headed outside.

“Yes, he doesn’t like me,” Gackt said with a shrug. “The students have already realised that I’m different and they don’t like it.”

“It’s a small town, people are used to everyone behaving in a certain way.” Hyde said, trying to be tactful. He’d noticed the strangeness in Gackt himself and could see where the students were coming through though he personally found the strangeness almost endearing.

“They’ll get used to me,” Gackt said stubbornly. “Why should I conform? Life is short and I will live it how I wish. If you’re not hurting anybody, what does it matter?”

“It shouldn’t.” Hyde found himself agreeing. It was a different way of thinking, the exact opposite to how he had always lived his life but he couldn’t disagree with where Gackt was coming from.

“I won’t hide who I am.” Gackt said proudly. It made Hyde worry about him. He knew what the students here were like and a man like Gackt wasn’t so much going to shake up things, as find himself hurt in the end. Hyde wondered how he could warn the other but Gackt didn’t seem the type to be convinced. In the end he simply showed Gackt where his class would be, explained he needed to get to his own lesson, and hurried away.

The sounds of a piano being played filled the hallway, reminding Hyde of how confident Gackt had been that he was going to win a competition. If that was Gackt, he really could play on a professional level, though why would he still be here after school? He’d had a student council meeting that had run late, all the clubs should have gone home.

“Not going home?” Hyde teased, as he pushed open the music room door and found that it was Gackt sat at the piano. There was nobody else in sight, not even a teacher.

“Practising for the competition,” Gackt explained. “I have to share the piano at home with my siblings, it’s easier to use this one.”

“You sure you weren’t just waiting for the council meeting to be over because you wanted to walk home with me?” Hyde teased. To his surprise, it appeared his accusation had been correct, though of course Gackt denied it. “Come on then, stalker.”

“I’m your stalker now?” Gackt asked as he got up from the piano. “You’re the one who came snooping in here to see what I was up to.”

“I didn’t know who was in here!” Hyde protested. “Besides, for all I know you followed me out of the park the other day.”

“That was a coincidence,” Gackt denied the accusation. “But following you home, perhaps not so much.”

“I knew it!” Hyde exclaimed,;m, though he was smiling. Gackt was different but there was something about him that he couldn’t help but like. Together they left the school to walk home, teasing each other as they went until the conversation turned to shared interests.

“You should come in,” Gackt said as they reached his house first. “I owe you a drink, don’t I?”

“I suppose.” Hyde said as he followed Gackt inside. His house had a similar layout to his own, making it strange how differently it was decorated. The family was still in the process of moving and there were still boxes lying around but it was beginning to look like a home.

He stopped in the hallway after taking in his shoes, studying a photo of Gackt with his family. Gackt’s father looked strict and his mother seemed liked a respectable lady, how had this couple managed to have a child as wild as Gackt was? Could it be that Gackt behaved this way to rebel against their authority?

Entering the kitchen, Hyde found a slightly older version of the woman he had just been looking at. He greeted Gackt’s mother politely, accepting both the drink and snack that was offered to him as he took a seat with Gackt at the kitchen table.

“This is Hyde, he’s the student president,” Gackt informed his mother, who seemed impressed for a moment before being called away by her younger son. “It’s always like this around here.”

“You think your mother doesn’t have enough time for you?” Hyde wondered.

“Not that,” Gackt said, lowering his voice slightly. “I meant how she only decided that you were ok because I told her you were student president. This family is all about appearances. My parents get so mad at me for not fitting the mould. I’m a gay man, I can’t be what they want and I don’t want to be. What kind of life is it if all you ever do is try to please others?”

“Isn’t that how you get on in life?” Hyde asked. “You know what they say; the nail that sticks out gets hammered down.”

“Then people should stick out more,” Gackt protested. “So that when the hammer comes down, they can bend and never disappear into the wood.”

“I’m not sure that this is any better, a bent nail is damaged, no longer fit for purpose.” Hyde tried to explain but all he got in return was a disappointed look from the other.

“So, you’re like them?” Gackt asked. “You’re just going to follow along like everyone else? Never causing waves?”

“I’ll have you know that as student president, I’ve made plenty of waves.” Hyde protested.

“Did you?” Gackt asked. “Or did you just make small changes to the system. Have you ever not had the acceptance of your peers?”

“Well…” Hyde said hesitantly. It was true he had never once stood out from the rest of the student population but wasn’t that a good thing?

“I knew it,” Gackt said. “I thought that perhaps you were different but you’re just the same as all the others.”

“I’m not the same,” Hyde protested. “I just know how to play the game.”

“You should stop playing.” Gackt responded. The idea seemed crazy but Hyde decided to not challenge the other on it. Gackt clearly had a philosophy for living his life and fitting in wasn’t part of it.

“I’ll think about it.” Hyde answered. They both knew that he was lying but at least for now the answer had brought an end to the discussion.

A commotion in the hall outside caught Hyde’s attention and he hurried around the corner to find three boys in his year mocking Gackt. It seemed they knew that he was gay and weren’t happy about it. Determinedly Hyde strode towards them to reason with the boys but a fist fight had already broken out. Gackt was smaller than all three of them but with ease he had two on the floor in seconds and the third in a tight grasp.

“Gackt, let them go,” Hyde ordered. “They can’t apologise to you like that.”

“Apologise?” The boy in Gackt’s grasps exclaimed. “He’s a…”

“He’s your kouhai and you started a fight with him,” Hyde finished for them. “It looked like you were bullying him even? That can’t be right? You wouldn’t do that, you’re so very close to being suspended.”

“No, we weren’t doing that.” The student relented. Though Hyde wasn’t a big man, he was popular enough to demand respect. Gackt released his captive and the two men on the floor bowed slightly before scurrying away. The final boy glared at Gackt as he grabbed his bag from where it had fallen and stormed past Hyde without a word.

“You’ve upset the basketball team now?” Hyde asked. Over the last couple of weeks Gackt had caused many waves within the student population and this was the second time he had interfered before things could get nasty. He knew Gackt had a black belt in karate but really he shouldn’t have to use it.

“That guy’s brother decided I was perving on him, I wasn’t but that didn’t stop those boys from getting the wrong idea,” Gackt complained. “The people here don’t like that I’m different.”

“I did try to warn you.” Hyde reminded him.

“You did but they can’t beat me down, I handled them on my own,” Gackt reminded him. “You just stopped things getting uglier.”

“And what happens when you upset one of the martial arts teams?” Hyde asked.

“I’d take them on,” Gackt bragged with a smile. “Though the karate team wants me to join them, so I don’t see them becoming enemies anytime soon. I may just join, after the piano competition is over that is.”

“You really don’t care that these people come after you, do you?” Hyde said with wonder. Gackt had never once showed any distress over the incidents that seemed to keep happening to him.

“Well they’re the losers in the end,” Gackt answered with a shrug. “You know why they get so mad at me? It’s because they conform and I don’t and that makes them jealous. Everyone is so busy trying to fit in, that very few students here are showing their authentic selves. That goes for you as well.”

“I’m not fake with people,” Hyde answered, annoyed by the accusation. “I chose to show my best side, it’s what we’re all doing.”

“How do you know it is your best side?” Gackt asked. “What if what you’re choosing to hide away isn’t what makes you unique and special?”

“Let’s just go home,” Hyde said with a sigh. He’d had this discussion with Gackt before, on the days when they had walked home together, and knew well that there would be no changing Gackt’s mind. “You’re impossible. You know that, right?”

“You act like I’m the stubborn one,” Gackt replied. “We both know that’s not true.”

“Do we?” Hyde said with a bemused smile. There was one thing that could be said about Gackt, he was never boring. “You’re the one who refuses to behave yourself.”

“This is how I behave myself, I’ll have you know.” Gackt retorted and despite his frustration, Hyde couldn’t help but laugh. There was just something about Gackt’s charm he couldn’t resist.

Gackt’s house was empty when they arrived home that day and Gackt didn’t waste the opportunity. His lips were against Hyde’s the moment he was sure they were truly alone. It was as shocking as their first kiss and Hyde found himself even more helpless to resist. Clinging to Gackt he kissed the other with a desperation he didn’t realise that he had. Somehow they managed to make it up to Gackt’s room, which proved difficult as their lips struggled to stay apart.

“You’re so very beautiful and you don’t even know it,” Gackt got out between kisses. “No wonder you’re so popular.”

“I don’t think looks are the reason I make friends,” Hyde protested but with Gackt’s hands pushing his school blazer off his shoulders he was more than distracted. “What are you doing?”

“Admiring you.” Came the answer, as Gackt’s hands began to work down the buttons of Hyde’s shirt. Debating with himself if this was a good idea, his lust swayed his decision and he allowed his shirt to be removed and for the other to continue kissing him. He had been defeated, his walls crumbling down. So long he had tried to fit in but being with Gackt was the opposite of that. Perhaps then it was time that he stood out to the point where he couldn’t be hammered down? It was a crazy thought but, in the moment, it gave him the confidence to begin to undress Gackt as the younger boy had done to him.

There was something dream like about this. It felt so surreal that it couldn’t possibly be reality. He couldn’t possibly be undressing another man, or willingly lying on the bed as Gackt moved on top of him to lick at his nipples. This pleasure couldn’t possibly be real.

He’d never kissed a man before Gackt and everything was new, still he knew what Gackt wanted when his legs were parted and would have worried had it not been Gackt with him. There was something about the other’s confidence that reassured him. With Gackt, everything they were doing was simply right.

A bottle of lube was taken from a hiding spot Hyde hadn’t seem but knew was near the bed and moments later a slick finger was pushing inside him. He gasped in surprise at the sensation that became overwhelming pleasure as Gackt’s finger around his prostrate at about the same time his tongue began to lick along his aroused length. He shivered in pleasure as he watched the other’s worshipping tongue licking along his arousal as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. Part of him was relieved to find that this time he had enough restraint not to cum instantly. Perhaps it was the small amount of fear that was keeping him from orgasming? He had to admit that as sure as he was that he wanted to do this and that the other wouldn’t hurt him, he couldn’t entirely keep his nerves under control. They were insignificant beneath so much pleasure and this over whelming desire.

A second finger joined the first and he felt himself slowly becoming stretched. He’d always wondered what this would be like but had always been too scared to try. That had been a foolish fear for there was nothing more pleasurable than having his prostrate stimulated like this.

“Gackt, I’m going to cum!” Hyde gasped but the other didn’t relent at all. It was almost as if Gackt wanted him to cum in his mouth. He tried to hold back the orgasm but it was impossible and he had no choice but to let go. He came without the usual relief, as his body still seemed eager for more. Embarrassed he studied Gackt’s expression for any sign that he wasn’t happy but the other was smiling and Hyde soon found that he was too.

Before he knew it, Gackt was sliding into his body and it just felt right. He’d never believed he would be having sex with a man but it felt so natural, so right, that he could no longer see a life ahead of him without this. He wasn’t going to be normal, he wasn’t going to fit in and the idea no longer scared him. He was going to be himself and nothing could make him back down.

He clung to Gackt as the other thrust inside him, moaning without restraint. He’d found himself within Gackt’s arms and for that, no matter what the future held, he would always be grateful.

“I want to be different.” Hyde got out.

“Finally, you understand.” Gackt answered, brining his lips down onto Hyde’s. Who would have ever believed that his mentor would be younger than him? Gackt was wise beyond his years and had learnt a lesson already that many never figured out. To be yourself was the most important thing, a gift to be cherished. If being yourself meant being different, then that to was special.

Gackt came inside him and slowly they pulled apart, lying side by side without a word. They understood each other now and there was nothing left to discuss. This was going to be his life for now and it would be a happy one.


End file.
